


Between Us

by des4l



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Love/Hate, My First Fanfic, Smoking, Stoner Armin, Underage Drinking, im trying, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/des4l/pseuds/des4l
Summary: Your first semester of College is starting. You just left your long high school relationship on good terms to start the college experience, while managing to balance the academic side of things. No time for boys.....until someone comes in bursts your bubble.Is this boy going to make you forget your promise to yourself?
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. The Fall

Your glasses are fogged up as your mom and dad are crushing them against your face from hugging you so tight. 

“Oh (y/n) we are going to miss you so much! Are you sure you want to go to college 2,000 miles away from us!?” Your mother cried. Your father knew this was your dream school, and a way to get out of your small town. He was the first one to break the group hug up and grab your mother, if not she may have never let you go. 

“Aw guys I’m going to miss you way more, just know that! Love you always, anyways I’m a FaceTime call away” And you embraced them one more time before heading to your new dorm. 

You haul your bags across campus while trying to look at this confusing ass map. You look around at the other students looking just as confused as you. You thought to yourself, “this was going to be a long-ass semester.”

You finally make it to your dorm and was surprised to see 3 beds. “I thought I was only supposed to have 1 roommate this semester. What the fuck?” You thought to yourself. 

“I guess the school’s funding got cut” A brunette coming from around the corner said. She’s thinking the same thing as you. 

“The names Sasha Blouse, I’m an Environmental Science major. You?” She extended her hand out to you. She had her brown hair up in a ponytail with some choppy bangs. She had soft eyes and a welcoming smile. Mm, maybe you have a new friend. 

“I’m (y/n) (l/n), I’m a psychology major.” You say as you shake her hand with a confident smile. 

“So who do you think the 3rd roommate is?” You say to Sasha as you both go to opposite sides of the dorm to start unpacking your things. 

“Whoever it is, is stuck with the shitty bed.” Sasha chuckles, unpacking what looked like a mini-fridge. You snickered under your breath, and you turn around to see a beautiful girl with pale skin, gray eyes, and shaggy black hair. She stood in the walkway until you and Sasha turned to face her. 

“I’m Sasha Blouse, and she’s (y/n) (l/n)!” Sasha said as she made her way to your other roommate. 

“Hey.” The girl said so low you could barely make out what she said, and walked right past Sasha to the “shitty bed” without saying another word. 

A knock interrupted the awkward silence between the three of us. Sasha jumps up and runs towards the door, yelling “I GOT IT”. She swings the door open and there stands two boys, one with a shaved head, well kind of, it looked in the growing process, and one with a head full of hair. Both kind of cute. Okay, Sasha. You thought as you smiled to yourself. 

“GUYS, I’m not even done unpacking yet and you want to go to a party?” Sasha yelled from the kitchen to her two friends. “I’m down.” You hear not even moments later followed by the three of them laughing. “I’m inviting my roommates too.” You hear Sasha say, then you hear her coming down the hallway.

“Hey both of you are going to a party with me tonight, so don’t make any plans, thanks!” Sasha said, as her two friends walked in behind her. 

“Just for your information, she’s always like that, and she’s not going to stop for anybody. You’re stuck with her now.” The bald one said while Sasha shoved past him, making her way to the closet already picking her clothes out for the party tonight. 

“I'm Connie Springer, and the weirdly quiet one is Jean Kirschtein.” Connie says while you and the others focus on what is keeping Jean so occupied. You spot him eyeing your third roommate, then finally he speaks up. 

“So what’s your name?” Jean says kind of quietly and clearly not speaking to you, but to your roommate who’s name, you don’t even know yet. You realize she’s probably going to ignore him. 

“Mikasa Ackermann” you faintly hear the girl who occupied the third bed said. Jean smiles bashfully and you see his face. That’s the face of someone with a crush. 

“I’m (y/n) in case anybody cares.” You say sarcastically while you continue to put your clothes on hangers. 

“Well I hope to see you two later on tonight for the party?” Connie asks the both of us before he and Jean walk out, but you’re the only one who acknowledged his question. You nod your head with a smile while Mikasa continues facing the wall.


	2. The Zone

Finalizing your hair and makeup you look at yourself in the restroom mirror. Your oversized glasses frame your face perfectly. They make your (e/c) eyes pop. You hype yourself up before removing your nose stud to switch it to a cute hoop you bought before leaving home. 

“You’re wearing that?” Sasha said while eyeing you, looking genuinely confused. She was dressed up with a cute crop top, mom jeans, and white Nike airforces. She looked cute but comfortable, the same look you were going for. So you didn't see what her problem was. You were wearing loose ripped jeans with a band tee and black & white converse. "It's just..." Sasha starts to say before trailing off in the other direction. You see Mikasa come from the room dressed up in black jeans, with a black hoodie, a red scarf with black doc martens. That's something Mikasa would totally wear, you think to yourself raising one eyebrow and smirking at Sasha. 

"Perfect!!! Let's make our way to the boys' dorm for pre-game." Sasha said as she grabbed you and Mikasa and made your way out of the dorm to your first college party. While you make your way to Connie and Jean's dorm you have your high school boyfriend on your mind for some reason. The summer after graduation you and your boyfriend of 3 years decided since you were both attending different colleges thousands of miles away that it would be best to call it quits. You were hurt but decided this would be a new experience for you. You look at your two new friends and he starts to leave your mind. You still think of the promise you made to yourself before coming here. "No boys, no drama, yes hook-up (safely of course), new friends, good grades. You planned to stick to that promise. 

The door swings open and all you see is smoke crawling from the doorway and into the hallway you and your roommates are standing in. All you can smell is skunk and wood mixed with vanilla. You assume it's weed and axe body spray. Men. "Welcome ladies," Connie says with a smirk while checking you, Sasha, and Mikasa out. Sasha rolls her eyes at her friend and pushes him out of the frame to enter the dorm. Jean is standing in the kitchen setting up 5 shot glasses and pouring clear liquor into them. More like filling them all the way to the top, you realized. Jean walks towards you and Mikasa and hands you both a glass. 

"Let's all cheers to something!" Sasha says as she raises her glass splashing liquor out of it. "I'll go first, Here's to my new roommates!" Sasha says excitedly while wrapping her arm around your and Mikasa's shoulder carefully trying not to get any of her drink on you. 

"Here's to all the hot girls that I'm going to meet at this school!" Connie says while laughing clearly stoned out of his mind.

"Here's to all the new friendships and relationships that are going to be made this year," Jean says while taking a quick glance at Mikasa who was dipping her finger in her glass and tasting what was poured. Connie starts to laugh and shake his head at Jean realizing he's way in over his head.

"Okay, here's to being away from home, I guess," Mikasa says while smiling clearly becoming more comfortable with the group. 

"(y/n) your turnnnn" Sasha whines, "hurry before this shit gets warm."

You roll your eyes playfully at Sasha and raise your glass. "Here's to having fun!" You say before the group slams the glasses on the table and throws back the liquid like it's water. You were never a big drinker, especially whatever the hell this was. You winced once the liquid hit the back of your throat. You walked in a circle trying to ignore the burning in your chest. Looking around you notice everyone else acting like that was no big deal. 

"Let's fucking go!!" Connie says while he throws back another shot but this time he was alone. 

You and the group make your way to the house this party is being held at. Once you arrive, you see a tall muscular blond standing with a lanky brunette is blocking the doorway. Jean walks up ahead of the group and up to them. "Yo Reiner, Bertholt. Long time no see." 

"Man Jean you finally grew up and grew that goatee out huh?" The blond says to Jean while giving him a quick hug. Jean then goes for a hug with the tall one. 

"This is Reiner and Bertholt, sophomores, and is hosting this party for us freshmen," Jean explains to the group. "This is my roommate Connie, his best friend Sasha, and her roommates (y/n) and Mikasa," Jean says introducing us to his two friends. 

"Now that we've become acquainted let's go on in, hope you all enjoy yourselves. Holler if you need anything." Bertholdt says while escorting us through the door. 

The house was huge, people are scattered throughout. The air is filled with some type of flavored Juul and weed smoke. Rap music was blaring through the speakers. Sasha grabbed Mikasa's wrist and Mikasa grabbed yours and led you in the kitchen. "Fucking chips and dip? I hate frat guys" Sasha said defeated as she grabbed a handful of chips and sat on the counter.

"I hope you guys don't mind but I invited two of my friends too, they come to school with us," Mikasa said while she grabbed a wine cooler from the fridge and twisted the cap off before taking a gulp like she was parched. 

"The more the merrier I say!" Sasha says swinging her legs off of the counter with a corona in her hand. 

You have yet to grab a drink not being able to decide if you should stick to beer or liquor for the night, knowing if you mix the two it calls for a meeting between your forehead and your toilet seat in the morning. You decide to play it safe and grab a watermelon Smirnoff.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Mikasa says with a look in her eye you have never seen before. You turn to see two guys standing in her hug. One was blond with an undercut kind of bowl-cut haircut, he pulled it off though with bright blue eyes. You turned to study her other friend. He had brown hair pulled back into a messy bun with the shinest emerald green eyes you've ever seen. He was actually kind of beautiful but seemed mysterious you thought. He was the first one to break out of Mikasa's hold. 

"These are my childhood bestfriends Armin Arlet and Eren Yeager," Mikasa says with a smile on her face. "Armin, Eren these are my roommates Sasha Blouse and (y/n) (l/n)" Armin reaches his hand out to shake Sashas then yours. "Nice to meet you two," Armin says with an innocent smile before pulling a bong out of his bag. 

"What's up," Eren said to both you and Sasha with a weak ass peace sign before looking down at the ground. You wanted to know more about him. No, you couldn't give a damn about some random dude who hardly even introduced himself to you. 

"Would you three care to join us?" Armin asked as he grabbed a chilled water bottle from the fridge and poured it into the pipe. Sasha hopped off the counter with no hesitation followed by Mikasa who went with Eren out to the backyard. You decided to go out and enjoy yourself along with them. 

You walked outside, stood on the grass, and just took a moment to breathe everything in and noticed Connie and Jean standing with two other girls passing around a joint. 

"You seem lonely." A voice says in almost a whisper behind you. You turn slowly and see Eren standing before you with no type of expression on his face. you were skeptical it was even him who said those words to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with this, hope you enjoy :)


	3. Initiation

The muffled music from the doors being closed was all you could hear besides the loud ringing in your ears. You hate when people sneak up behind you. So Eren doing that just put your mind on high alert mode. But you still acted calm and collected as you and Eren just stood in front of one another. 

“Did you say something?” You finally said, breaking the silence and your stare. 

“I asked if you were coming to smoke with us because you looked lonely.” Eren said with a grin plastered across his face. Realizing he didn’t say that first part, you decide to just let it go and walk with him. Walking back you hear Connie yelling your name. You turn around to see him holding a joint in his hand and jumping up and down. 

“Come hit this (y/n)” Connie yelled across the yard while Jean and the two girls they were with laughed. 

You laugh to yourself and tell Eren you’ll meet up with them right now. Eren turns around and faces you. “Can I go with you?” He asks politely. 

“I don’t see why not,” you say while making your way towards Connie and the others. 

Walking upon the group you notice the two girls. One is a tiny blonde with blue eyes, The other girl is on the taller side with dark brown hair and freckles. 

“This is Ymir and her “wife" Historia," Jean says while making finger air quotes. 

“Why the finger quotes Jean?” Ymir says while rolling her eyes and smirking. "One day we're gonna get married and you're not going to be invited." 

Ymir reaches her hand out to you and Eren. “And you are?” 

You shake her hand and wave to Historia. “(Y/n) (l/n)” You say with a smile. Eren also takes their hands in a handshake, then introduces himself. Better than he introduced himself to you earlier.

Connie invites you two to smoke with them. Eren then holds one finger up and walks away. He returns with your original group. “How about just one big sesh?” Eren says with that grin on his face. 

After everyone gets familiar with each other. You coincidently sit next to Eren at the picnic table. A blunt and Armin’s bong is being passed around. The bong reaches you, and even though you’ve had your fair share of smoke sessions, it was usually just the occasional joint. Eren takes notice of your hesitation.

“Do you need any help?” He asks taking a long drag of the blunt. He holds the smoke still inhaling and passes it to his right while waiting for your answer.

"No, I got it." You said flatly, glaring back at Eren. You lower your face and put your lips up against the pipe while placing the flame in the bowl, it singes your finger as the flame goes out.

"Here let me do it." Eren grabs the lighter from you and lights the bowl while the clear cylinder begins to cloud up with smoke. You try not to cough as all the smoke shoots out from your mouth. You quickly scoot it over to Eren, his hand reaches out and his finger lightly grazes your hand. His small touch makes you shoot up from the table to announce you needed another drink. Walking to the cooler to grab another drink, and another, you feel your body start to heat up. The weed and alcohol have you like this, this guy Eren Yeager can't be the reason why you felt so flustered.

As the group made their way back inside the party, you began to feel buzzed. You continued to drink and dance with your new friends. Loosening up, you move along to the music with your eyes closed. You suddenly felt hands graze your side and make their way to your waist. You lean into them rocking side to side and grinding for the next few songs. The alcohol takes control of your body when you suddenly turn around to face whoever was pressed into your behind. Without realizing you reach your hands behind his neck, pulling him in closer, erasing the distance between you. His lips quickly met yours and before you could even react he pulled his mouth slightly away from yours, you still felt his breath lingering. "So you wanted it just as much as I did?" 

The words he spoke make you finally open your eyes clearly. Eren is the one standing before you. His eyes are piercing yours and you can't seem to break the contact. Your knees were weak, you don't know how you were even still standing. He starts rubbing one hand behind his neck, where your hands were moments before. You don't know how to react, so you start to laugh. Before he can say anything else your roommates approach you.

"Hey (y/n) we need to go, Sasha is sloppy and I think she's going to fight the next person who bumps into her," Mikasa groans with Sasha draped over her shoulder. "Or you can stay." She studies you and Eren before heading to the front doors. The interaction you just had sobered you up. You give a faint wave to Eren as you leave him, you follow Mikasa outside and help with Sasha who was just dead weight at that point.

"So how long have you known Eren?" You ask breaking the silence on the walk home.

"He's like my brother, literally. He and Armin have been in my life since before I could remember." Mikasa takes a pause sighing deeply, "I hope you know he was trying to sleep with you."

Your face contorts with embarrassment as you search for your keys while trying to balance Sasha. "What if I wanted to sleep with him back?" You ask while pushing the door open and with the help of Mikasa, you throw Sasha on her bed. 

"I mean you're both grown, so do as you please." Mikasa is wiping Sasha's face with a makeup wipe while you take her shoes off. "It's just, don't get attached or anything. Eren doesn't date."

After Sasha is taken care of, mentally and physically tired from the night you jump in the shower. The steaming water hit your body and all you could think of is Mikasa's words echoed in your head. Eren doesn't date. You don't want to date Eren. Eren wants to sleep with you. You wanted casual hook-ups in college. The situation couldn't be more perfect. He's perfect. 


	4. The Morning

You jumped out of bed hearing an alarm blaring. As you let out a loud groan, you look down at your phone. It's 7:45 AM, your first class doesn't start until 9:15 AM. You look over and see Mikasa's bed is already empty and made up. You walk up to Sasha and shake her. She probably doesn't even remember getting back last night. "Hey, do you have a class soon?" You ask while violently shaking her again because she has yet to move a muscle.

Sitting back on your bed, you think of last night. Eren and you dancing together. The way he whispered in your ear that sent chills all down your body while warming up the pit of your stomach. Your thoughts are suddenly interrupted by Connie walking in, he yanks Sasha out of bed. “I had to get a key made just for this. She sleeps like a brick wall ya know, she’s not about to make us late for our first day of classes.” 

Chuckling, you scramble as you hear a knock at the door. You grab your robe and slip it on as you make your way to the door. Looking through the peephole you see Eren and Armin standing there. Mikasa isn't here, so why would they be here?

"Goodmorning, but umm Mikasa isn't here." Eren looked you up and down. Your heart sank still remembering the conversation with his best friend the previous night. 

"We know, she's at the gym. She texted us and told us to wait here for her. If that's no problem." Armin replied, probably not even knowing he was standing in some serious sexual tension.

"Right, sure come in." They both make their way into your dorm and plop down on the couch. Eren’s eyes looked tired, but still had that same glow you couldn’t help but notice every time you looked into them. As Mikasa finally walks in, Connie and Sasha rush out. That was your cue to start getting ready for your first college class.

——————————  
You walk into your first class, Philosophy. You rush in to take an empty seat. The professor walks in and closes the door behind him. “Once this door closes nobody will be permitted to walk in” The blonds booming voice woke up any students that chose to use this time to doze off. He began to pass out the syllabus for the semester. 

“Uhhhh Professor Smith? There’s someone at the door.” A faint voice said. You look over and see none other than those piercing green eyes in the small window of the door. Either he had this class or he was a fucking weirdo. “Let this be our first example of the semester, hopefully the last one. Also, you can call me Erwin. Please excuse me.” He opens the door, yet Eren stays outside. You couldn’t help but feel sorry, because Professor Erwin seems intimidating as fuuuck. Moments later Eren and Armin walk in and take their seats next to eachother. You wonder how they managed to talk the professor into letting them in, knowing he was against it moments before. 

“It’s like fate you know.” A faint whisper trails into your ears and by the chills you got you knew who it was right away. You don’t turn around, you just fight away any urge to entertain him. You weren’t sure if you were playing hard to get or actually nervous to talk to him. As soon as Erwin dismissed the class you gathered your stuff to leave.

“Wait up, hey.” Eren managed to stop you in your tracks. “Some of us are meeting in the cafe for lunch, would you care to join?” He had a sly smile plastered on his face. You don’t answer, instead you just follow him while he makes his way to the cafe. Once there, you take a seat at an empty table while Eren takes a seat directly across from you.

Sitting at the table talking with Eren, you listen to him ramble about how he wants the semester to go for him while you stuff your face with pretzels. He has this kind of aura to him that makes you want to sit and listen to what he has to say. His confidence and demeanor show that he’s used to sweet talking people. You soon realize nobody else is going to show up. It’s getting later and later. “So maybe I lied.” Eren is giving the cheesiest grin.

You start to gather your stuff to leave, annoyed but sort of flattered. “I just wanted to get to know you better. Don’t hate me.” Heat rushes up to your cheeks, you can’t help but sit back down and continue to hang out with Eren, but before you do you blurt out sarcastically “this isn’t a date you know.” Eren lets out a laugh and you continue to get to know him better. He continues to grill you about stuff you didn’t plan on sharing to someone like him, like where you are from, what you were like before coming to college so far away from home but you start to let your walls fall down, and before you know it you’ve spent your entire break period with Eren.


	5. The Party & The After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a long one. I think I'm getting the hang of this now lol

As your classes came to a conclusion and the weekend came around, you realized you've spent the better part of the week hanging out with your roommates and the others, Eren included. You found yourself in a constant state of bliss being surrounded by your new friends.

"You're coming to this party with us tonight right?" Sasha said as she made herself comfortable in your bed.

"Yes, only if you leave me to finish this assignment." You barked back at your distracting roommate. Your crazy philosophy professor Erwin assigned so much in just the first week of classes.

"Yikes, fine just be ready by 7. I invited everyone over for pregame by the way." Sasha leaped off the bed and left out the room quickly before hearing what you had to say back to her.

You wonder if Eren was going to come too, well, of course, his best friend lives here too. You had gotten to know him better throughout the week, also hearing what Mikasa had to say about him during the occasional deep smoke sesh with her and Sasha. You knew he was a big flirt, and like you, he also had some stuff happen in the past that made him who he is today, even though you didn't know much of the details.

With him on your mind, you crushed your remaining assignments and slammed your laptop shut ready to use this night to relieve some stress.

After showering and putting your best outfit together, you emerged from your bedroom to see everyone gathered in the dining area/living room enjoying each other's company.

"Hey (y/n), we were wondering if you were ever going to come out of your cave!" Jean said while handing you a drink, you take the red solo cup and down the liquid in one big gulp it going down smooth, then warming up in your chest. You look around and notice Eren isn't around. Without trying to seem concerned you ask Jean to make you another drink.

Before you know it, everyone is making their way out the door with still no sign of Eren, you stop Mikasa on the way out and ask where he is. She shrugged her shoulders, "He texted me and said he'd meet us there, that he had some stuff to do before."

You couldn't help but wonder what he could possibly be doing. He probably had Erwin's long-ass assignments to do or something.

Arriving at the party, you realize this one was nothing like the first one you had attended a week prior. This was a full-on rager. There were so many people there. The music was so loud, it echoed from down the street. People were doing crazy shit like hanging upside down drinking out of a keg and jumping off the roof into a swimming pool, there was even a damn mechanical bull.

So these are the real college parties huh?

"Okay, we need a buddy system or something because once I get lost I don't know how I'm going to find yall in this madness," Connie said as he hooked his arms into yours and Sashas.

"Fuck, Connie might actually be right for the first time in his life because there are so many people here we don't even have cell service." Jean showed his phone screen saying 'no service'. You look down at yours and also see the no service at the top.

"How about we just find a good place to meet up. How about right here," Armin suggested pointing at a big palm tree looking out of place. "I don't see another one like this so it should be easy to spot." Armin already came up with a great plan to make sure we didn't get lost, and if we did we wouldn't stay lost.

We all agreed this would be the place we would go if we got separated for too long without finding someone from the group. "I think Eren is here, but I can't even contact him," Mikasa said waving her phone around trying to get a bar of signal.

"Maybe if we wander we'll find him," you suggested as you started to make your way through the other groups of people to head into the house.

Once in the kitchen, everyone grabs something to drink from the variety of coolers. You decided you weren't going to go too crazy tonight because you didn't want to be the one who got too drunk and ended up getting lost, so you settle on a fruity wine cooler. Everyone is trying to enjoy themselves while keeping a lookout for Eren at the same time.

Connie and Sasha wanted to ride the bull, so everyone started to go that way. You decided this was a good chance to use the restroom before relocating outside. Mikasa offered to go with you so you wouldn't be alone, but you told her you would be quick and would catch up with them quickly.

You made your way up the stairs of this huge house, your head was everywhere, the wine coolers gave you the slightest buzz, nothing too crazy. The music was pounding throughout the house, seeing soo many doors, you jiggle a few handles and peek in to see if it was a restroom. You turn the knob to a door and when it swings open all you see are those green eyes.

You were in a shock when you see a head come up and get in between you and the gaze you gave Eren.

"Oh shit, sorry I was looking for a restroom," you said flatly while slamming the door shut. How fucking awkward.

Not only did you walk in on Eren getting head from some girl in a frat house restroom, but you were also angry that you spent the better part of the party looking for him with his friends. What an asshole. The door swings back open and you stumble back.

"Hey wait up." You pretended the music was too loud for you to hear the voice calling out for you. You lose yourself in the crowd, making your way to the backyard where your group waits for you when all of a sudden the music is interrupted.

"The police is here, run!" The partygoers are shouting, and everyone starts to scatter, you're getting pushed in all directions. Panic begins to take over your entire body. You try to make your way to the palm tree while avoiding elbows and being tripped.

Once you reach your destination you don't see anyone who you originally came with, so you start yelling their names. "Sasha? Mikasa? Connie? Hey??" Fuck it, you look at your phone and still see the no signal at the top.

Damn, you guess you're on your own. You turn to go through the front door when you see the police officers blocking off the entrance. You were still underage, so being caught by the police was out of the question.

Jumping the fence was the only option at this point, you reach the fence and it looked about 7ft tall. Trying to boost yourself up time again was failing. At this point, you were ready to give up, all alone, out of breath, and unable to hoist yourself up.

"Hey girl, grab my hand." You look over the fence to see a guy holding his hand out for you. With no hesitation, you grab it and you all your strength to jump over the fence. You land on the other side and the male helps you to your feet.

"Levi, you can't save everyone let's go," A person with glasses and brown hair says to their friend.

"Hey, thanks!" You shout to the kind stranger before you run off to try to find where your friends went.

Walking down the street you remember what happened moments before you had to jump a tall ass fence. You didn't know why it bothered you seeing Eren with someone else. Was it because looking for him the entire party kind of killed the vibe or were you actually kind of jealous? You didn't even know if you liked him. You were attracted to him of course, but as far as anything else?

No that was not apart of the plan. You were just annoyed with him.

You reach the stop sign at the end of the street and see your group sitting on the curb.

Sasha looks up at you with tears in her eyes. "Oh my god, I thought we lost you." She brings you into a bear hug.

"You didn't stick to the buddy system," Connie says scolding you.

"What? I went to the palm tree and nobody was there. I had to jump that fence!" You couldn't help but laugh because a few months ago your life was so different, you never thought you would be running from the cops and cute strangers would be helping you jump a fence.

As you all laugh it off, you begin to make your way back to the dorms.

"Eren made it back safely, he just texted me." Armin said pointing to his phone, "I can't believe we couldn't find him, there were so many people there. I didn't even get to smoke."

Armin proceeds to pull out a blunt and a lighter. "This should make this walk of shame and shitty night better." He lights up, takes a few puffs, and hands it to Mikasa.

You didn't know if you wanted to tell them you actually saw Eren or what you saw him doing. Getting the blunt from Jean, you decide to keep your mouth shut and proceed to smoke and enjoy the rest of the short-lived night with your friends.


	6. Lonely Star

Sunday morning came around and you found yourself waking up too early for your liking. You grab your phone off your nightstand and see the time; 8 AM. Ugh, who wakes up early on the weekends. You look over and see both of your roommates are already gone for the day. You also see a message from an unsaved number. _**Hey, It's Eren. I asked** **Mikasa for your number. Hope u don't mind. Can we meet up & talk? ** _You leave his message on read and freshen up in the restroom. You figured Eren would've just left last nights scenario alone as you did. Guess not. 

Grabbing a muffin and coffee for breakfast you make your way to the campus library to study, pulling out your phone you decide you're gonna text Eren back. **_Busy today, tomorrow after class we can talk in the cafe. cool?_** Immediately after your phone dings with a response of **_Yeah, cool it's a date ;)_** You roll your eyes and dislike the message before setting your phone back down and continuing to study.

\-----------------------------------------------------

You walk into Philosophy class and see a paper face down on your desk, you turn it around and see a big fat D written in red ink. Your assignment that you spent the better half of the week on. You knew this was a mistake because you never got Ds, some Cs here and there but never a D.

Still annoyed, after class, you approach Erwin. “Excuse me, I just wanted some feedback on this grade.” He grabs the assignment and flips through, studying what was written throughout.

“Well, I could see your concern but unfortunately I don’t grade assignments my TA does, you’re going to have to speak with him about it.” TA? But he’s the professor. He gives you the contact information before you walk out of class. Levi Ackermann, 4th year. TA. You see his email and phone number printed on the flyer. You pull out your phone and start an email.

_Good afternoon Levi,_   
_This is (y/n) (l/n) from PHIL201 with Professor Erwin Smith. I am contacting you regarding a recent graded assignment. Any feedback would be appreciated. Thank you._

You put your phone back in your pocket before reaching the cafe. Eren is sitting at an empty table fidgeting with his hands, waiting for you. You realized you were about 15 minutes late meeting with him. You approach the table and take a seat across from him.

“Tsk you’re late. We literally just left the same class.” Eren says under his breath.

Ignoring his attitude you ask him what he got on his assignment. “I got a B-, it wasn’t a hard assignment took me like 30 minutes.” Okay asshole, we get it. He probably got help from Armin anyways.

“So what you saw in that restroom,” Eren says sighing, interrupting your thoughts. “It was-“

“Dude, why am I supposed to care? That’s your business, but you’re a dumbass for not locking the door though.” You say trying to sound unbothered.

Eren grabs both your hands and you look up at him. He had concern written all over his face. Your smile fell and you cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I just don’t want you to see me like that. I’m not that kind of guy. Well, I try not to be.” His tone was suddenly serious and he looked down at your hands still in his. “You know I pretended that girl was you.”

This fucker can never be serious huh? You snatch your hands away from his and shoot up from the table. “Fuck YOU Eren.” You say as your ears heat up and your face turns a deep shade of red. You don't understand how he can get you so flustered.

“Wait, no I’m being serious,” Eren says looking at you with a defeated smile. His hair is roughly done, strands hanging from every direction like he’s been constantly running his hands through it. Before he can say anything else you start to walk away from the table. Once you reach the doors to the cafe all you hear is “By the way, if you got a bad grade on the assignment, I can tutor you. I’ll text you okay?”

He cannot be serious. He said he wished the girl giving him head in a frat restroom, was you. Did he expect you to say that was the most romantic thing you’ve ever heard? He gets under your skin in the best way possible. Frustrated, you make your way back to your dorm. Your phone dings, you pull it out revealing you had a new email.

_Set up a meeting to discuss any grades/assignments._   
_Levi Ackermann TA PHIL201_

You sigh, of course, no help. You finally schedule a meeting with the TA Levi for tomorrow afternoon. Once you return to your dorm, tired and confused, you find it empty, but a plate of brownies and cookies catches your eye. You grab one of each and head to your room. You finally settle at your desk and quickly eat both of the desserts. You decide to work on some upcoming assignments to get them out of the way. Time passes and you start to feel funny. Your head feels heavy, so do your hands hovering over the keyboard. You attempt to get up to get a bottle of water, but your legs feel like jelly. You slump back down in your chair. It finally comes to you, these desserts had weed in them and you ate way more than you could handle. Great. This was not going to be fun.

You pull up FaceTime on your laptop to call Sasha and yell at her for no warning, but you accidentally press your recent call. Before you can lift your arm to hang up Eren is on the screen staring back at you. "Hey, I knew you couldn't resis- holy shit are you okay?" You look at the small rectangle showing your face and your eyes are bloodshot red and so low you are fighting to keep them open at this point.

"No, I'm not okay." You finally muster out those words, "I meant to call Sasha, sorry to bother you."

"Wait, what the fuck happened?" Eren says back to you with his brows furrowed looking utterly confused.

"I ate too many edibles, and now I don't know how to get rid of this feeling. I don't even feel real." You begin laughing maniacally unable to control your body, you throw your head back.

Eren begins to laugh too, "Fuck, you look fried. I'll call Mikasa for you, I think she might be with Sasha."

"You know I wanted to sleep with you the night of that party, but you ruined it." You blurt out these words and you squeeze your eyes shut, realizing whatever thought enters your brain is spewed out of your mouth. How embarrassing. You look up, trying not to catch his reaction displayed on the screen. "Um anyways, yeah call Mikasa and tell her I'm dying. Bye." Before he can say anything else, you slam your laptop shut and fall back in your chair, waiting for this feeling to fade.

You don't know how much time has passed when Sasha, Mikasa, Jean, and Conne come through the door and find you lying on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, shit y/n how many did you eat?" Connie blurts out as Sasha hands you the bottle of water you desperately needed.

"Which one of you is responsible for this? I was just trying to enjoy snacks and do homework and I get fucking high out of my mind against my will?" You laugh and drink the entire bottle of water in one gulp. Mikasa hands you another and helps you to your feet.

"Not trying to be that guy, but that'll be $50," Jean chuckles with his hand out.

Sasha gave you a look, trying to look concerned while trying not to laugh in your face. "We made them so we can sell 'em at Reiner's frat party this weekend. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. We left to get more ingredients, I didn't realize you'd be coming home so soon, fuck I'm so sorry, you look terrible."

You get into your bed, and let your head fall against your pillow, "I feel just as terrible. At least I'll probably sleep like a baby tonight." You sigh as your throw your blanket over you.

"Also, at least they work," Connie says slowly before Mikasa elbows him in the ribs. "Come on, let her sleep it off, idiot." She pulls them out of the room, but before you call her back in.

"Hey Mikasa, did Eren call you?" You remember you embarrassed yourself with him earlier and cringe at the thought of seeing him in class or anywhere for that matter.

"Yes, he said you called him and you looked like you were glitching. That's when I knew you had gotten into the edibles." She smiles at you. "It should be out of your system by the morning." 

"I know this is weird to bring up, but remember when you told me Eren doesn't date, why not?" 

Mikasa was caught off guard by your question. She looked at the floor then looked back at you. "Um, you should ask him that question." 

"Have you guys ever dated?" You wanted to ask that question the moment you saw them interact with one another. 

She looks at you surprised then smiles to herself. "He's my brother. Not by blood, but he's my brother. Why do you like him? What about your rules you discussed?" 

You scoff, "Wait wait, I just asked a simple question, stop interrogating me. Me liking him? I think you're the high one here."

"Be careful" She says with a smile as she shuts the light off and exists the room. 

You slam your head back on your pillow and sigh loudly. 

Fuck these rules. 


	7. Coming Down

You wake up feeling groggy, with some serious cottonmouth. You get up to get a water bottle from the kitchen when you see Eren sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. You figured you were going to avoid him as long as you possibly could, but no here he is eating your cereal, that you specifically picked out at the store. 

"It's really me. You're not hallucinating." He says smirking, not looking up from his phone. 

"I wish I was." You reach into the fridge and grab a water. "Soooo you ran out of cereal at your place or what?" You're trying not to make this more awkward than you already have. 

"Waiting for Mikasa, we're going to meet up with my parents." He says with a mouth full. "Also, this is my favorite cereal, couldn't resist." He finally looks up at you making direct eye contact. What kind of mind games is he trying to play here? 

You turn your back on him and give him a faint wave before heading back to your room. You hear the chair scoot, but you don't turn around. You shut the door behind you. You didn't want him to bring up what you had confessed, so you didn't even let him have the chance to speak. 

You throw on something comfortable for your meeting with the TA and head out the door. 

You reach an apartment complex and look for his building. You finally reach the unit and knock faintly. You hear the locks come undone and the door swings open. Wait, he's your TA? Standing face to face with you in the doorway is the guy who saved you from the cops. It's him. He saved you, yet gave you the worst grade you've probably ever received. 

"You're my twelve o'clock?" His voice brought you back from your thoughts. 

"Yes, hi I'm (y/n), nice to meet you." You reach your hand out for introduction. You didn't know if he had recognized you, so you decided to play it cool. 

He took your handshake and greeted you into his apartment. It was plain. Neutral colors and very few decorations. You took a seat at his table and noticed the stacks of assignments that took up most of it. 

"So you wanted to talk about a grade? Do you have the assignment?" You pull it out of your bag and had it to him, you take a look at his face and study it. He was expressionless. His voice was monotone, was this really the guy from the party? He didn't seem like the type to party or even really socialize for that matter.

"Ah, yeah I remember now" He remembered... "This sucked. The grade is staying the same." He threw the assignment on the table in front of you. "I have some stuff you could do for extra credit to bring the grade up, but that's about all I can do for you." 

You frowned. "Wait. What? What was wrong with it? That's why I came to this meeting so we can discuss the grade, not you just tell me I failed again."

He let out a sigh. "You didn't fail, you got a D. You followed the instructions sure, but you didn't use your head. It was mediocre at best, so the D was what you deserved."

You scoffed, "Right, I'll take those make-up assignments now and get out of your hair."

He ran his hand through his hair, "Look, next time just try to use your imagination. This class is all about finding the different meanings of life, reality, and existence. A simple textbook answer won't do. At least not for me and Erwin." 

You faintly smiled, "I understand now, I'm just not used to grades like this. Thanks for humbling me." You start to gather the assignments he gave you, getting ready to head out.

"You also probably could've gotten a better grade if you weren't busy running from the police the night the assignment was due."

Oh shit. He recognized you. Humiliating. 

You looked down at the ground. Trying to hide the embarrassment. 

You muttered, "I said thanks for that right?" 

He stands up and is coming closer to you. His face is still emotionless, but his eyes were fierce. 

You begin to panic, so you decide to walk towards the front door. 

"By the way, I did that assignment way before that party." 

"You're welcome. See you in class (y/n)" 

You shut the door and finally exhaled a breath. Holy shit that was intense. Or was it nothing and you're overreacting? You couldn't even really tell. His face was the same the entire time. 

You head back to discuss this with Sasha and Mikasa.

"So what you're saying is your hot, older TA who literally saved you from the police was trying to make the moves on you and you dipped?" Sasha said as popcorn crumbs formed on the corners of her mouth. "What's wrong with you?"

"What if I was overthinking and I tried to kiss him or something and he thought I was crazy? Imagine the grades I would get after that? He'd totally make me dread that class." You argued back. 

"Do you think he knew who you were the entire time and gave you a bad grade on purpose knowing you'd request a meeting?" Mikasa interjected. 

"He's never physically been in class yet. So, I'm sure he had no idea who I was until I showed up at his place." 

They both looked at you. 

"Okay, so the actual question here is IF he was trying to say.. flirt with you, would you let him?"

"Maybe" A faint blush spread across your cheeks. "But it'd be just due to attraction, nothing to do with him being the TA or anything like that. If I get good grades that is all based on me." 

Sasha nudged you with her elbow while making her way to the sink. "See if he's going to Reiner's this weekend, if not invite him."

Just you and Mikasa remained on the couch.

"Better than Eren" Mikasa gave you a look. 

"Mmm," you grumbled while making your way off the couch and into bed. "By the way, how was it with him today, he said you were both going to meet up with his parents."

"It was good, we were just catching up. They claim the house is empty without us there." Mikasa gave a smile that was more for herself than you. 

"Oh, so you were his neighbor or..."

She froze, then hesitated. "I uh.. I lived there, with him since I was about 10 years old. It's a long story that I don't feel like getting into tonight." 

"Yeah yeah no problem, I don't mean to pry. Goodnight" You climbed into bed and shut off your lamp. 

"Night." Mikasa stayed sitting up in her bed. Staring out the window. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came and you sat up, rubbing your eyes, already dreading the day. It was the day you had a class with both Eren and now Levi was going to be there. 

You were the last one to class, by the time you walked through the door Erwin was standing there and shut it behind you.

You really were just dragging along. 

You took your seat, which was inconveniently in front of Eren and Armin. 

"Damn, you almost got shut out, that would've been funny." 

You shifted uncomfortably in your seat. "It's too early to be a dick." 

"I wake up with it in between my legs every day. You know you wanna see." 

You hated the way his whisper sent shivers down your spine. 

Levi walking in brought you out of your Eren trance. He introduced himself, then settled in the front of the class. Right in your line of sight.

Listening to Erwin ramble on about Aristotle and his philosophies for 90 minutes was finally over and you gathered your things to leave. 

"Hey, stay back for a few minutes?" Levi stood in front of you, glaring down at you.

"Did I fail something else or?" You answered back sarcastically. 

He let out the faintest chuckle and waited for the class to clear out. 

"Actually I wanted to see if you'd like to head to the campus cafe with me, grab a coffee, keep me company while I grade these papers?" 

You stood up out of your seat and stared back at him. "Lead the way." You didn't know if this was the right move, but you were tired of worrying about what was right and wrong. 

You and Levi walked out of class together and headed to the cafe. 

What you didn't see was Eren glaring at the two of you together. 

"Bullshit" He muttered as he walked away, in the opposite direction. 


	8. Next

You and Levi settled into a corner booth in the cafe and both ordered a coffee. Levi got his black with 2 sugars, and you got it just the way you like it.

The place seemed so different than the other times you sat in here with Eren. Anyways. 

Snapping out of your trance, you really took the time to study Levi. He was handsome, his hair fanning over his eyes just a bit, parted down the middle with an undercut. His nose and jawline were so sharp you wanted to just reach over and glide your finger along the side. He had the definition of an RBF* (resting bitch face), but you also knew the intensity of his eyes, as he showed them to you prior. His lips always fell flat, but you liked to stare at them when he talked, explaining something to you, like the day he told you all about what he wanted to see your work in class progress to. 

Settling down at the booth, Levi pulled out his laptop and the assignments he needed to grade. 

“So what made you want to do this?” Motioning to the stack of papers yet to be graded by this hardass.

“Eh, Erwin has been a friend of mine for a while now, he’s only a couple of years older than I am. Smart as hell, he gave me the opportunity, so I took it.” His eyes peeked over from the top of his laptop.

“Mmm, only a couple years older? he kinda gives me dad vibes though.” You sat across from him, both elbows on the table, your face in your hands. 

A more breathe/laugh escaped his lips and his face settled, him becoming more comfortable with you.

A few hours had passed and the two of you getting closer.

“So it’s getting kind of late, you have any classes tomorrow?” He asked while looking out at the sun setting outside the cafe windows.

“Mmm no, my one rest day.” You groaned out.

You sensed his hesitation with his next question, but he managed to blurt it out.

“Any chance you’d like to come back to my place?” His eyes fixated on your face to seek out your response with your body language before you could answer.

You knew things with Eren would be put on the back burner since you kind of don’t know how to feel about him. So what the heck, right? It’s not like he asked you to be his wife.

“I’d love to, are you finished though?”

A faint smile appeared on his face as he packed away all the papers into his bag.

“I’ll make time to finish at a later time, let’s get out of here.”

You had reached his apartment, and he led you through the front door and stopped dead in his tracks to another person at the table.

“I thought you weren’t here tonight,” Levi said, his face falling flat at the sight of someone else.

“I had a breakthrough at the lab today, so I decided we had to celebrate, but when I came home you weren’t here, so I’ve been waiting.” They twirled around in the stool at their bar counter. “Seems you were a little busy yourself shorty.”

“Tch, this is my roommate—“ Levi smacked his lips when he was interrupted.

“And very great friend, might I add. Hange Zoe” They extended a hand out to you and you shook it smiling. Introducing yourself to Hange. You had recognized them from the party that night, and hmm what a weird duo, but you knew opposites attract, so it actually made a lot of sense. They must balance each other out.

“Congratulations at the lab though Four-eyes. I’ll be sure to hear all the details at a later time?” Levi suggested. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m heading back. I’ll be back tonight.” They waved you two off and now you were left alone. You both just shared the silence.

The awkwardness had to be put to a stop and it was your job to do it. So you resorted to your safe haven, your sense of humor.

“This isn’t illegal is it?” You raised a brow at him.

His mouth formed into a small smile. “What? Us? I’m a student just like you."

"Just making sure, you saved me from the police once already, you can't lead me right back to them. That defeats the entire purpose." You shot him a cocky smile, and he started to walk towards you.

He was a little taller than you, but he still managed to look down at you. His shirt hugged his body snug, his muscles flexed through the fabric. You felt heat in the pit of your stomach, you weren't sure if it was being turned on or the nerves were settling in. 

His face lowers onto yours, and before thinking you raise your own and meet him halfway. His hands fly to your hips and he lifts you up, and you wrap your legs around his waist as you press your lips against each other. He carried you to his bedroom and laid you down on his bed. His lips finally left yours so he could come out of his shoes, and start unbuttoning his dress shirt. You followed suit and lifted your shirt over your head and kicked your shoes off along with your jeans. 

You reach out for Levi's waistband and pull him to join you in the bed. Your lips meet his neck and travel down to his chiseled abs that were displayed in all their glory, you left a trail of kisses before climbing on top of him, straddling him. He let out a groan from the back of his throat. You felt the bulge in his pants pressed against you, covered only by the thin and damp material of your underwear. A chill was sent across your entire body, you closed your eyes to focus your nerves from going crazy. 

You honestly couldn't remember the last time you had sex before this. You had had sex plenty of times before, but with your ex-boyfriend only, so this was a brand new feeling and you couldn't get enough of it. 

His head dipped to where your shoulder and neck meet and a gasp left your mouth as he pressed down with his lips. 

He grabbed at your hips and flipped you so that your back was against the bed, him hovering over you. 

“Are you okay?” He asked cupping your cheek. 

You released a breath and spoke softly. "Yes."

When it was all over and the two of you laid breathless with one another. You don't even remember falling asleep there laid in his arms. 

You shot up out of nowhere to find yourself still in Levi's bed. He was laying there with his arm stretched out against your stomach. 

You reach over and grab your phone off the nightstand, you see 5 missed calls, 3 facetimes, and 6 messages from Sasha. 

** Sasha: Wya? **

** Sasha: They’re doing random dorm checks for curfew soon and you’re not here, do u see the problem? **

** Sasha: Answer back pls  **

** Sasha: Mikasa is mad at u  **

** Sasha: Now I am too so don’t be dead or anything  **

**Sasha: 😔😒**

Oh shit, you both totally fell asleep and didn’t even think about damn curfew. It was rare your dorm got searched so, something must of happened. Of course the night you’re not there. You needed to be in your dorm like 30 minutes ago. You got up and started throwing clothes around looking for yours when you heard the blankets shuffle in the bed. Levi’s head peaked up at you confused. 

“Me freshman, can’t be in seniors apartment, I have to be in my dorm.” You said nearly out of breath.

“Oh shit, let’s get you back.” He jumped up out of bed and got dressed along with you and you both rushed out of the apartment. 

You managed to beat your RA to your dorm due to Levi stopping them to talk about whatever bullshit he could pull out of his ass. You thanked him with your eyes before getting inside and turning the lights on. 

You arrive to both of your roommates on the couch in the dark like some concerned parents whose child got caught sneaking out. 

“Young lady, do you have any idea what time it is?” Sasha said as she stood up from the couch with her hands on her hips, in a robe with Sponge-Bob pajama pants.

“Sorry, mom & dad I was out with a boy. It won’t happen again.”

Mikasa raised a brow at you, “The teacher?”

“He’s the assistant to the teacher!!” You whined back, “it’s not breaking any rules”

She gave you a nonchalant shrug, “if it was worth almost getting us all written up then I’ll forgive you.”

“Oh it kind of was, but I’d never get you two in trouble. He’s the one who distracted the RA for me.” A faint blush spread across your cheeks.

“One-time thing or?” Sasha eyed you.

“Couldn’t tell you, but either way, I’ll be content.” You grabbed your bag. “Let’s go to bed ladies, I’ll give you juicy details in the morning." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is an Eren/Reader lol but things always get in between them hehehe sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, sorry if it’s not up to expectations. Feel free to leave any constructive criticism. :) 
> 
> Updating every week! Sooner if I’m up for it!


End file.
